


Blueberry Yogurt

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Café, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drinks, Eating, Everybody is gay, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Gay, Get a dentist, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I'm crying, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Picnics, Pining, SO FLUFFY, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, first names, interruptions, iwaizumi is literally a god, iwaoi if you squint, otp, self indulgent, smiling, the only one that can tolerate oikawa, unstoppable force vs immovable object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: He makes an almost astounding variety of humming noises as he eats his chocolate strawberry cake. I tried the bit he'd given me, but found it a bit too sweet for my tastes. Or maybe it was the fact that I was being fed by Shouyou off his own spoon that was making me flustered.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Be My Halo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Blueberry Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> These are just getting funner and funner to write! Don't worry, the whole "Kageyama's dad" situation will come back into play soon! I hope you enjoy!^^

He makes an almost astounding variety of humming noises as he eats his chocolate strawberry cake. I tried the bit he'd held out on his spoon, but found it a bit too sweet for my tastes. Or maybe it was the fact that I was being fed by Shouyou off his own spoon that was making me flustered. Either way, he inhaled it way too fast to be humanly possible.

My blueberry-yogurt-something-or-other was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Fruity and creamy and crumbly and refreshing and nostalgic and _perfect_. I may have exaggerated the exquisiteness of it because I was staring at Shouyou's beautiful smile while I ate it, but whatever.

The sky grew slowly and steadily more vibrant, and we were soon finished. Neither of us wanted to abandon this moment, though, and according to my watch, we still had about an hour before my sister came to pick me up. So, we simply sat and talked about various subjects that were, somehow, connected.

Shouyou is so _animated_ when he talks, it's almost comical. He gestures and waves and, every now and then, jumps. He makes up a new sound every other minute to scatter into whatever it is he's saying. His eyes sparkle and shine, and his lips look so... soft.

Once again, however, the moment was shattered.

"Iwa-chan, I'm stuffed! Carry me!"

"No."

"Awww, so mean~"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi round the corner into the park. _Too_ _many_ _coincidences..._ Seeing the setter that occupies my recent nightmares sends a shiver down my spine. I glare holes into our picnic table, fingers tapping anxiously on my knee.

"Aww, man, it's occupied! By..." Oikawa halts his chatter. The footsteps stop in the grass with a crunch.

"The Grand King!" Shouyou exclaims. I attempt to kick him from under the table.

Surprisingly, Oikawa laughs. "Still calling me that? Be careful now, you might make Tobio-chan jealous!" I look up at that, still glaring.

"Let's go, Trashy-kawa." Iwaizumi says, as Oikawa sticks his tongue out at me.

"Iwa-cha~an, don't call me such horrible things!" He whines.

"How's Loser-kawa, then?" His spiky hair ruffles a bit in the wind, as he looks at Oikawa with no expression.

"Even worse, meanie!" Nevertheless, he backs up, half-dragged by Iwaizumi. "Toodles~!" He calls after us.

 _It isn't like him to avoid a chance to hang_ _around_ _and bother us_ , I think. I voice this to Shouyou, whose jaw was hanging open. He snaps it shut.

"Yeah... Hey, Kagey--"

"Tobio." I interrupt, not looking at him. I push up my glasses and fidget.

"Tobio," he copies. "I like calling you that." I look up. He's smiling, not huge and obnoxiously, but small and gently. His brown eyes are full of warmth that makes my face heat.

"D-dumbass, what were you saying..." I mumble, looking away again.

"O-oh, right!" He talks quickly. "I was thinking we should talk to Oikawa. I mean, we did, but we should talk to him about, y'know... When he saw your glasses, he went all 'bWah' and panicked, right? And right before you noticed your blurry vision, you'd had a nightmare with Oikawa in it. I don't know if they're connected, but... we should talk to them anyway, right?"

"Boke, you can't just show up in people's dreams..." But I stand anyway, biting my lip. He grins, and tosses our trash away in the bin. Then, he grabs my arm and runs, dragging me after Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

I stumble for a second, and take off my glasses, stuffing them in my pocket. Then, I right myself, and speed past Shouyou without pulling out of his grasp. He yelps. In just a few moments, I spot the pair, and slow down.

He stops beside me, panting, and follows my gaze. They're walking seemingly nowhere, taking their time and talking. I squint, trying to see them clearly from this far away. We catch our breath, then make our way towards them. My expression sours more and more the closer we get, but I don't slow down.

Finally, Iwaizumi notices us, and yanks Oikawa to a stop. "Need something?" The former asks.

" _I'll do the talking_ ," Shouyou whispers at me, before facing them. I don't know how well this could turn out, but I'm grateful anyways. He bows. "We have something important to discuss, but we don't have much time." That's right: my watch says "3:46".

Oikawa interrupts. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't "have much time", either. We have places to be! So if you could just talk to my secretary to schedule an appointment--"

Iwaizumi hits him over the head, causing him to groan and clutch his injury. "What he _means_ is, let's continue this later, when we have more time. Here's my phone number. Text me later this week or so, and we can sort out a time and place to talk."

He hands us slip of paper, bows, and grips Oikawa's hood. Oikawa whines and grumbles as usual, but follows obediently. Shouyou and I are left blinking on the side of the road. I look down at the string of numbers on the paper, back up at the vanishing forms, and back down again.

"Well... that was something." He says. I can't help but agree.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Ma! We're back!" Shouyou shuts the door behind us with a bang, and enters the kitchen. I follow, mind spinning.

"Shouyou! Young Kageyama! Just in time!" Mrs. Hinata says, gesturing at the oven's clock: 4:00. All we can do now is wait.

I nod at Mrs. Hinata as we pass her on our way to her son's room. We collapse inside, barely suppressing exhausted laughs.

"What a _day_ ," he says, grinning.

"Yeah," I agree. I turn my head to look at him. "Y'know... my sister's always a few minutes late."

He locks eyes with me. His are all-knowing. "Okay," he grins, crawling towards me. We're in sync, as always.


End file.
